What friends do
by nicktoons90
Summary: If i right a summary i will ruin the story rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

The day was near to nightfall in ponyville the sun was in the horizon and everypony was inside well not everypony

Rainbow dash was flying fast across the night sky she was a happy pony she felt the cool night air hit her face as she flew

She did a few spins and loops she flew up but she stop when she saw a figure on the ground it looked to be walking slowly

Rainbow gasped a she saw the figure fall to its knees then completely fall over

She flew down to see what it was she as she reached the ground she can see this was no thing she has ever seen

It had messy purple hair and was wearing a hoody and dark blue jeans and purple shoes she got closer she stop when she saw

It was injured and it seemed to be bleeding a lot to rainbow didn't stand there like a stupid pony she flew to the thing and

Nudged it with her hoof the thing slowly looked up it look to have blue eyes she couldn't really tell cuz its left eye looked to be

Black as if punched as the thing looked up and a second later its head plopped down to the ground and it looked to be losing

Blood quickly rainbow quickly put it on her back and flew it was hard to fly because the thing was two times her size she can

Hear it breath heavily she flew down to a cottage she knocked on the door

"Yes" a yellow pony answered

"Fluttershy I need your help" Rainbow dash said

"With what"

"This"

Rainbow went inside of the little house fluttershy gasped as she saw the thing on her friends back

"What is that thing" she asked

"I don't know can I set it down on the couch" rainbow asked

Fluttershy nodded yes rainbow put it on the couch

"Rainbow can you please get my first-aid kit" to this rainbow nodded

Fluttershy looked at the thing it was a strange to her

She saw it open its good eye she looked at it

It looked at fluttershy he was freaked out when he saw the pony in front of him his heart skipped a beat wene it spoke

"H-hi what your name" fluttershy asked

Man what was she doing this this probably doesn't know how to talk

It seemed nice so he answered

"R-ran-dy" he wheezed he was weak and quite but fluttershy heard it she jumped

Did it just responded to her question she shook her head a few minutes later rainbow came down with the first-aid kit

She got out some some gauze

She needed to take its shirt off to see what the damage was so with rainbows help they did the gasp to see cuts and bruises

What shocked them the most was a huge cut on his chest it looked like it was and animal did that fluttershy quickly gauzed the

Wound it looked to be that his arm was broken so she gauzed it up to the thing named Randy looked tired so she got a pillow

and blanket she lifted randy's head and putt the pillow under she then covered him with the blanket she got his bloody clothes

As she got the she sees a weird book and mask she looked and got the book and examined it she tried to open it but it wouldn't

Open one page she looked at it no locks or nothing she put it aside with the mask and looked at randy he looked to be sleeping soundly

Rainbow said she will get twilight and she left fluttershy was worried she didn't want to interrupt the thing when it's sleeping

Well she was going have to face it she turned off the light and went outside to wait for her friends to come back she left the door open just a bit just in case Randy needed her

Twilight got there fast and fluttershy lead her to Randy

"So what is it" twilight said looking at the sleeping Randy

"Well he said his name was randy" Fluttershy said

"Randy" Rainbow asked "that's a weird name"

Twilight put a hoof on Randy's shoulder this made Randy jump

The ponies jumped to to see the thing waking up

Randy was scared out of his mind he wasn't scared of the yellow one but the other two he was

"P-plea-se don't hur-t me" randy said trying to ignore the pain in his chest every time he spoke

"Oh no were not here to do you any harm" twilight said

Randy looked around he now noticed his surroundings

He saw that he was in a small house and on a couch he looked to the side he saw the ninja mask and nomicon

Randy was about to grab them but he lifted his broken arm

He let out a loud painful scream he felt the chest pain as well

Fluttershy quickly helped him

"Randy you got to be more careful" She said

Fluttershy and the rest look at him

They saw tears run down his face he held his broken arm

They felt bad for him

"Well it looks like randy here needs some rest" Twilight said throwing the blanket on him with her magic

"Well bye" both rainbow and twilight left

Randy looked at the celling he turned his head and saw fluttershy turn off the light again she went upstairs to bed probably

Randy again looked at the nomicon and mask he looked down and saw the gauze around his chest and arm he really wanted to go home

More tears ran down his face thinking about norrisville what they are going to do without a ninja

Randy managed to close his eyes and go to sleep

**To be continued**

**Plz don't hate me for wrighting this **


	2. Chapter 2

The place was dark the ninja was lying in a liquid wait not just a liquid but blood

He was breathing heavily he saw a figure come closer it had red eyes it came closer

"P-please no" the ninja said with the little strength he had

It got closer

"L-leave me alone" the ninja said

It held a dagger it knelled down and said

"Goodbye ninja"

It stabbed the ninja the ninja eyes widen as the dagger went through his bear flesh and blood

Randy shot his eyes open and screamed

"Nooooo"

As if he felt the dream dagger for real life

He was breathing heavily

He had a sharp pain on his chest

Fluttershy came down the stairs

"What happened" she said heading towards the boy

She saw Randy gripping his injured chest closed eyes filled with tears

"B-ad dr-e-am" he coughed out

Fluttershy tried her best to comfort the injured boy

"It's okay what was the dream about" she asked

Randy just closed his eyes and said nothing

Fluttershy saw him and knew he didn't want to talk about it

"Do you want anything" she asked

Randy shook his head no

They heard a knock at the door

Fluttershy opened the door it was her good friend pinkie pie

"Hey pinkie what are you doing here"

"I heard there was a sad face here and I came to cheer him up" She said holding some balloons

Fluttershy let out a small sigh she didn't want anyone to bother Randy right now

She led pinkie to Randy she saw Randy look back at her

"What happened how did he get so hurt"

Fluttershy shrugged

Pinkie felt bad for the boy

"I know just what do"

She got out a pie and threw it at Fluttershy

Randy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle

"Sorry about that fluttershy"

"Oh that's okay anything to make randy happy"

"Randy that's his name" Pinkie asked

Fluttershy nodded

Pinkie looked at randy

"Uh hi" Randy said

Pinkie gasped it can talk she thought

Pinkie stayed a few more hours making Randy smile now and again

As soon as she left twilight came in

"guys I have great news" She said

"what" Fluttershy said walking towards her friend

"I told princess celestia about randy and she wants to meet him"

"Twilight I don't think Randy can go to the castle in this condition" Fluttershy said backing up towards randy

Twilight laughed

"I never said he is going to the castle"

As twilight said this a bright light showed up

The light disappears to reveal celestia

The pony gasp then bow

Celestia looks at Randy

"You must me randy"

Randy backed up on the couch he was scared of the alicorn in front of him

"Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you"

She can see the fear in his eyes she knew that he didn't see talking ponies everyday

She looked down to see his gauzed up arm and chest

"What happened" She asked

"I-do-nt want to t-alk abo-ut it" he said weakly

"Rainbow dash found him like this" Fluttershy said

Princess celestia looked at the boy then she had to help him

Her horn started to glow

"le-ave me alone"

She only got closer and put her horn on his chest

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" as soon as he screamed this the princess stopped

This wasn't good after the scream he started to cough up blood his eyes closed he was in more pain then ever

The ponies quickly got the boy took him outside

They put him on one of the guards back

"Hurry take him to the hospital"

The guard nodded and in a flash ran towards the hospital

He ran past ponyville

The last thing Randy saw was gasping ponies after that he was un conscious


	3. Chapter 3

When Randy woke up he saw he was on a hospital bed he also heard voices

"Hurry up he is losing a lot of blood"

"I can't I never worked on a creature such as this"

Randy also saw a yellow blur next to his bed

"Is he going to be okay" It said

"I don't know"

He looked around he then felt something poke his wounded chest

He flinched the blurs then jumped

"He's awake"

Randy looked at the yellow blur

"Randy are you okay" It spoke again

Randy was too weak from blood loss to speak his skin was also really pale from the blood loss

'How did I get here' he thought

Then he saw a pink blur go near him

He heard it say something but he couldn't make it out

Fluttershy looked at randy

She felt like crying because she didn't do anything to prevent this

Randy just was just lying there

Randy looked at fluttershy and with the little strength he had he spoke

"F-flut-ter-shy" He said coughing between words

Fluttershy looked at him did he just say her name

"Randy I'm so glad you're okay" she said

Randy heard a beeping sound he looked to the right to see a heart rate monitor

His eyes widen was it that bad that they had to use a heart rate monitor

He saw the doctor come in she looked worried

"What happened" Fluttershy

The doctor looked at his clipboard

"Your friend here has several broken bones and major wounds"

He looked back up to fluttershy

"There's a 3 out of 10 chance he will live"

Fluttershy gasps with wide eyes she looks at the bed Randy's eyes where closed

But sleeping closed

"I'm sorry but I have ask you to leave" the doctor said

"No I can't leave him" Fluttershy said hugging randy (this made him wake up btw)

"I'm sorry flut-

"NO"

The doctor gasped he never heard fluttershy scream like that

Well if you count out the iron will incident

"Fluttershy you may at least wait outside of the room" The doctor said fixing his glasses

Fluttershy looked at randy she let out a sad sigh and trotted towards the hallway she walked out

Randy saw her leave but he didn't want her to leave

He was now alone with a pony doctor

Randy looked at him and blinked as he walked closer he asked

"So what kind of creature are you"

Randy raised a brow like he has never seen a human before

"Well I'm waiting" He spoke again

"Hum-an" Randy responded

This made the doctor eyes widen

Randy looked confused

Then he thought 'it's not like I'm the only human here'

Or was he

"I-can't believe it a real human"

Randy raised a brow again

"I only heard of humans in stories"

But the doctor then coughed and got a serious look

Fluttershy was waiting outside of the room hearing muffled voices

She sighed she wanted to stay with randy but she was asked to leave which made her mad

She saw the doctor leave she went after him

"Is randy going to be okay?"

He sighed

"I don't know like I said he has a 3 out of 10 chance of living"

He walked off leaving Fluttershy in a state of shock

She walks back to Randy's room

This was all her fault she should have stopped the princess

She was about to step in the room until she was stopped by a loud crash

She jumped and turned to see rainbow dash

"Ow man" Rainbow said

"Rainbow you okay" Fluttershy said

"Yeah I'm fine how's Randy doing"

Fluttershy sighed and got a sad look

"Oh no he not-

"What no no it's just that the doctor said he has a 3 out of 10 chance to live"

Rainbow gasped

"What how"

"He lost a lot of blood Rainbow"

Rainbow looked in the room and saw Randy he looked to be sleeping and skin pail from blood loss

The ponies see shadows and turn to see the rest of their friends

"Me and Rarity heard what happened" Applejack said

"Yes and we wanted to see Randy" Rarity said

"He's in their" Fluttershy said pointing her how towards the door

The main six go in the room to see Randy (still sleeping) one the bed

Rarity gasped she has never seen a thing like this before

"Well I don't believe what I'm seeing"

"What is it" Applejack said

"Human"

The ponies turn to see the doctor

"He said he was a human"

"Wait this thing can talk" Applejack said

"Yeah of course it can don't you see his mouth" Pinkie said

Applejack rolled her eyes

"A human" Twilight said taking out a book from her sack (she had it on earlier to)

She started read it

"I knew it Randy is a human"

"You did" Fluttershy asked

She nodded

"Let me tell you all about them"

_Meanwhile _

There was a flash and two figures came out

ROB-APES

"The ninja's here" One of them said

"That what the tracking device Sais" the other said

A voice came through one of the robo-apes walky-talky

It was Mc-fist

"I want the ninja back"

"How he get here" The robo-ape said

"He escaped and went through some random portal he found"

The apes look at each other

"Well get him back"

"Good bring him back alive"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Randy vision was a blur his head aced he tried to rub his head but the pain in his arms stopped him from doing so he looked to

The side a saw Fluttershy with five other ponies he looked at them and they looked at him Randy looked around to see he was

Still in the hospital bed he also saw that his chest was no longer wrapped with gauze he could see the giant gash on his chest it

Seemed to be healing well he saw only a bit of blood oozing out of the wounds side randy looked at the roof he didn't want to

See blood come from his own chest he felt a pain on his left hand he darted his eyes to the left he saw a pony doctor put a

Needle in his hand he saw him take a blood sample from his hand

He sighed how did he get here in this weird pony world

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember

The ninja was running towards the robot he took out his sword

"Alright Robot err… thing get rea-

Before the ninja can finish he got hit by a claw

He flew to the wall of the school he got up and charged again and slashed his sword he hit the robot splitting it in two

"There we go SMO-

Before he left he got hit with a laser he flew backwards into a pole and he shook his head

"What the juice" he said rubbing the back of his head

The robot grabbed the ninja and threw him towards the school he crashed in the wall he struggled to get up

The robot grabbed the ninja again and it shot electricity through the robots arms to his hands shocking the ninja

The ninja screamed in pain the robot then dropped him the ninja got up on wobbly legs

He couldn't believe it was a MCFist robot beating him

The robot grabbed the ninja again

The ninja's vision started to blur

He shook his head and took out his sword how did it turn whole again

He slashed his sword on the robots hand his question was answered

The robots arm shot out wires that connected with his hand

The ninja's eyes widened 'how did it do that' he thought

The robot shot a green laser trapping the ninja in it

The ninja tried to get out but it was no use he was trapped

The robot started to walk away from the school

All the ninja heard was the clanging of the robots feet until he fell UN conscious

When the ninja woke up he saw he was tied up and in cage

He struggled in the ropes but they were tied on tight

He looked around he saw he was in a pitch dark room

Then he heard the cage door open and something felt grab his arm

Lift him up he was still beaten up from the robot fight so he could not see who grabbed his arm also it was dark so yeah

The figure was holding his arm really tightly maybe so he won't run away

He felt the figure stop and he then heard footsteps

He looked up to see Mcfist walking towards him

"Hello ninja" he said

"W-hat do you want Mcfist" the ninja hissed

"Well I want a lot of things like your secret identity" Mcfist reached for his mask

The ninja pull his head away

"So that how you want to do it huh" Mcfist snapped his fingers

Then there was a huge CRACK it was the ninjas arm the figure that was reviled to be a Robo ape

Just bent his arm the wrong way and broke it

The ninja let out a large painful scream

Mcfist reached for the mask again but the ninja pulled his head away a second time

Before the robo ape broke his other arm he quickly took out his sword and cut through the ropes

He didn't attack he ran slowly but he ran past robo apes chainsaw werewolves and more

He fell a few times but got up quickly holding his arm he ran out of the building taking off his mask too

He stopped when he saw a flash of light he saw it to be a portal he fell in

He ended up in a world he never seen looked to be an old type of village

Maybe someone there can help them he walks a few steps only to find he was on the ground

The last thing he saw was a blue blur till it all went dark

Randy opened his eyes to see he was no longer in the hospital

But outside he was being held buy something it was a blur

"Thanks for helping out discord" Rainbow dash said flying near discords head

"No problem" he said with a happy smile

Randy didn't care what was holding him cuz he blacked out again after he heard

"Let's take him to my cottage again"


	5. Chapter 5

**He look I'm alive!**

Note story now switching to HUMOR/angst

Randy was put down on the couch, he happily sighed as he was put down on the soft fabric.

"So rainbow you say you found him all injured" Discord said.

"Yeah, he was in a horrible state, so I took him here to Fluttershy" Rainbow said looking at Randy then back to her friends

"Wait, didn't the doctor say that he had a 3 out of 10 chance to live" Twilight said, stretching her wings (**yes she has wings in this one**).

"He did, but there was nothing left for them to do" Fluttershy said

Randy opened his eyes; he rubbed his head, wait he can move.

"Hey, he woke up," Discord said.

"Yeah, I guess" Randy said, wait I didn't hurt when he spoke.

"So that's how his voice sounds like" Pinkie said.

Randy sat up there was a little sting on his chest but nothing too bad.

"Wow, you're okay, that's a relief" Applejack said.

Randy looked at the ponies and discord.

"Uhhh, what happened" He asked

"Well I found you injured on the ground, rainbow said "and she took you here"

Randy looked at who said that it was fluttershy.

"Well, thanks" Randy said

There was a large crash at the door they scream as they look the robo apes, they found him.

"There is the ninja" one of them said

"How do you know he is the ninja" The other asked

"He the only non-pony, human"

"Hey I'm not a pony" Discord said

Ninja, what were they talking about they look at Randy, Randy sighed he told them everything.

"Whatever, hand him over" Robo-ape 1 said.

"No way" Rainbow said.

She flew at lightning fast speed and hit one of the robo-apes in the face, Discord used mad a screwdriver appear, and de bolted on of the robots, both easily exploded into pieces.

"No one messes with are friend" Rainbow said flying back.

Randy blinked did she just say HE was their friend.

"Wow that was so bruce" Randy said.

The ponies and Discord blink.

"You know bruce" Randy sighed "it means cool"

"Ohhhh" They say.

"We knew that".

"So about this ninja thing"

"It's awesome"

"I know well" Randy scratched the back of his head.

Fluttershy picked up the nomicon "So this book is 800 years old"

Randy nodded.

"Wow that's older than any of twilight's book" Rainbow said.

"I'm going to take that as a complement" Twilight said in an angry mood.

Rainbow smiled nervously.

"Anyway, Randy now that you better how about a tour of ponyville" Applejack said.

Randy shrugs and nods.

(NOTE: Randy is now in his hoody and red shirt)

They walk up to a farm.

"And this is Apple Acers" Applejack said.

Randy was amazed he never seen so many apple trees before.

"Shucks we even have a song for this wonder full place" Aj said.

She coughed.

Applejack: _**Well we got….. Apple fritters, apple pie, apple sider, apple rice-**_

"Apple rice" Randy asks.

"It's a thing don't ask"

Applejack_**: We got things good for your taste buds, we got things good for your sole, and we got anything apple related, OH WE GOT ….. Apple fritters, apple pie, apple sider, apple rice**_

Music stops

"That's it" Randy asked

"I never said it was much of a song"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note that I said that the story is turning into a Humor/angst, well it is BUT this chapter is mostly ansgty **

Randy makes it to Sugar cube corner with the other ponies he sits on the table and puts his arms on the table and lays his head on his arm.

"What's wrong Randy" Pinkie said.

"It's just that I'm worried" He said looking at the pink pony.

"About what" Pinkie said.

"Norriseville it was my job to protect it and I failed" Randy started to tear up.

"Oh well, you didn't fail, It's just that meanie Mcfist that found you" Pinkie said.

"Oh man, if I see McFist anywhere around Ponyville, I will kill him" Rainbow dash said.

"For what" Randy asked.

"Well if anyone hurts my friends they die" she responded.

There she goes with that 'friend' thing again, that time Randy spoke up.

"What do you mean" Randy said.

"Well were your friends, you are ours, right" Rainbow asked.

Randy looked around at the ponies, he smiled.

"Sure, why not"

Randy ruffled Rainbows main with his hand.

"Hey Randy" Twilight said holding a book.

"What is it Twilight" Randy said.

"I found a way so you can see what happening in Norrisville, not a portal to it, but a mirror image type thing" Twilight said putting the on the table, Randy gasps, as twilight opens a circler mirror like portal with her magic, it shows Norrisville in ashes rubble green smoke everywhere, Randy falls to his knees eyes fixated on the portal, he gets up and runs out sobbing.

"Randy, where"- Fluttershy said chasing Randy.

She sees Randy sitting near a cliff, his knees to his chest his hands on his knees his head on his arms, Fluttershy trots to him.

"Randy you okay" she asked.

Randy didn't respond.

"Ran"-

"What" Randy asked interrupting the yellow pony.

"You okay" she asked.

"No, I'm not okay" Randy said looking up.

Fluttershy sat near him.

"Would you please leave" Randy asked.

"But"

"PLEASE LEAVE" Randy started to scream.

Fluttershy gasped "Randy I ju"-

"WHAT PART OF _LEAVE_ DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND FLUTTERSHY, ALL I WANT TO BE IS ALONE"- "B-but" Fluttershy interrupted, "LEAVE NOW" Randy pointed.

Fluttershy started to tear up, this is when Randy realized what he just did, "Fluttershy I didn't"-, it was too late Fluttershy went off sobbing, Randy was shocked, he sighed.

She ran across town her friends see her run, "What's wrong with Fluttershy" Rainbow dash said.

"I don't know lets go check" Applejack said.

They follow the pony to her cottage, and she slammed the door, the go up to the door but before they knock they hear crying.

"Fluttershy, you okay" Pinkiepie said knocking.

"No, R-Randy yelled at me, now he hates me" Fluttershy said.

"What why did he yell at you" Twilight said.

"He told me to leave him alone, and I didn't; now he hates me"

"He doesn't hate you sugar cube" Applejack said.

Fluttershy opened the cottage door, "How do you know", the ponies look at each other.

"Where is Randy" Rarity asked.

"At the edge of town" Fluttershy said going back inside.

"Come on girls lets go find him" Twilight said flying away with Rainbow dash.

The walk up to the edge of town and see Randy… crying, Twilight sighed and went up to him, Randy looked behind him hoping it was Fluttershy, but it was Twilight.

"Oh, hey Twilight" Randy said.

"I went to Fluttershy's cottage, she said she you yelled at her" Twilight said.

"Yeah, sorry it's just that"-

"Yes I know you lost your loved ones to that Mcfist and sorcerer guy, but it's okay" Twilight said.

When Twilight said this she saw Randy cry a little, she sighed.

"Fluttershy thinks you hate her" Twilight said she looked at Randy "Do you" she asked.

"What, of course not" Randy said.

"Then can you go tell her that" Twilight said.

"I didn't mean to yell at her" Randy said getting up.

"I know" Twilight said walking up to the other five ponies.

Randy sighed as they arrive at Fluttershy's cottage, they open the door to see Fluttershys not there.

"What, where's Fluttershy" Alpplejack asked looking around.

"Look a note" Randy said picking up a sheet of paper.

_Dear friends, I see that Randy yelled at me because he thinks I'm annoying, I have left ponyville so I won't be so bothersome anymore I recommend you guys not to come look for me cause I know every pony will HATE me, and so I wright to tell you goodbye_

_Love Fluttershy._

"Wh-what no" Twilight said, "She ran away".

"This is all YOUR fault" Rainbow said looking at Randy.

"Rainbow" Rarity yelled.

Randy sighed, "No Rarity she's right it is my fault", Randy grabbed his mask and put it on, all the ponies cover their eyes, they open them to see a ninja instead of Randy but that ninja was Randy, he heads towards the door.

"If Fluttershy is the only one back, then that means I, you know" Randy said sadly as he ran to find Fluttershy.

"I hope Fluttershy is okay" Pinkie said.

"Me to" Applejack said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11

Fluttershy went far way she reached the cliffs of the same mountain that she faced that dragon, she sighed as she trotted towards a cave, she remembered that this part was an avalanche zone so she kept quiet, well until she tripped and screamed, there was a rumble the rocks were falling, she started to run but kept getting blocked she was about to get hit by one until something pushed her out of the way, the smoke cleared to reveal it was a ninja, no not just any ninja, RANDY!

"Randy no" Fluttershy said running to her friend.

Randy was under a large rock, not to big but he was stuck, the lower half of his torso plus his legs were under, "F-luttershy", words escaped Randy's mouth.

"What are you doing here" Fluttershy said lowering her head to Randy's head.

"I came to find you" Randy said voice cracking.

"What, you came to find me I thought you hated me" Fluttershy said.

"I don't hate you Fluttershy, I just don't know what came over me" Randy said.

Fluttershy got an angry look on her face and went to the side of the rock and started to push, the rock wouldn't budge, she kept trying to push the rock off her friend, she failed, she gasped for air that was a big rock.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have runaway, this is all my fault" Fluttershy said.

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have yelled at you" Randy said.

Night fall was approaching it was start in to get cold, Fluttershy took out a small blanket, and covered Randy with it.

"Randy, I'm going to get some help" she said running off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wonder when Fluttershy is going to be found" Pinkie said.

As she said this Fluttershy came through the door, the girls tackle her, "Fluttershy you're okay", they look around, "Where's Randy".

"He's hurt, I was on the mountains there was an avalanche, he saved me now he stuck under a large rock we need to help him"

The ponies gasp they nod and follow Fluttershy to go help Randy.

**To be continued **

**IM SO EVIL**


	7. Chapter 7

The ponies run up the side of the mountain, twilight in the back because she wore her bags, and see Randy (still in the ninja suit).

"Randy, you okay" Applejack said running towards the injured boy, he didn't respond he just laid there motionless, breathing but barely.

"Move I will break the rock" Rainbow said rainbow flew up as fast as she could then flew towards the rock at lighting speeds, she hit the rock it shattered as a sonic rainboom was made.

The noise woke Randy up he got slowly got up, thanks to the ninja suit none of his bones where broken.

"Aww man that hurt" Randy said.

"Randy I'm so glad you're okay" Fluttershy flew up and hugged Randy.

"Yeah, you had us worried" Rarity put in.

"Yeah sorry" Randy tried to walk but he was in a lot of pain.

"Come on girl's let's help Randy" Twilight said, the ponies nod.

"But how" Rainbow dash asked.

"With this" Twilight pulled what looked like a potion out of her bag.

"What's that" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it can turn any non-ponies into ponies"

The other ponies gasp but nod, "So I'm going to be turned into a pony" the ponies turned to Randy.

"Don't worry it only stings a little"

The potion was in a spray bottle so she sprayed the potion on Randy, there was a bright glow then it died down and there he was… RANDY PONY.

"Whoa I feel strange" he said Randy took off his mask now we see a dark red earth pony, with dark blue eyes, a purple main and tail, and the ninja symbol for a cutie mark.

Randy got up it wasn't hard, "Whoa" Randy looks at his new form "This is both cool and scary".

"And you're an earth pony to like me and Applejack" Pinkie said.

"Yeah I guess I am"

"Well now that Randy's okay what shall we do now" Rarity asked.

"Maybe umm I don't know" Twilight said.

"Oh I know we have a pet play date tomorrow want to come" Rainbow asked.

"Sure but I don't have a pet" Randy said.

"I can help you with that" Fluutershy said.

11111111111111111111111111

Randy and Fluttershy are walking through Fluttershy's garden of animals.

"I did this with rainbow before"

Fluttershy: Now, Randy, my dear, I cannot express my delight

It's abundantly clear

That somewhere out here

Is a pet that will suit you just right

Randy: I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules

It's of utmost importance

The pet that I get

Is something that's awesome and the cheese

Fluttershy: Awesome, the cheese, got it

I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see

Randy: I need something real cool like a shark to be just like me

Fluttershy: Sure! How 'bout a bunny?

They're cutesy and wutesy and cool as can be

Randy: Cutesy? Wutesy? Have you even met me?

Fluttershy: Randy, have faith

You see, I will bet you

Somewhere in here is a pet that will get you

C'mon, the it's not sneaking around here

Randy: Sneaky is good. I'd like it to be like me like a ninja

Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy cat has your name written all over it. Yes he does. (cat snuggles Randy) Aww, look, he likes you!

Randy: Pass

Fluttershy: I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide

There are otters and seals

With massive appeal

Otters and seals do not sneak

Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten fish swimming slowly.

Randy: That's it. I'm outta here

Fluttershy: Wait! There must be a pet here

That will fit the ticket

How 'bout a ladybug or a cute cricket?

Randy: Bigger. And more BRUCE.

Fluttershy: Bigger. And bruce. Right

I've got just the thing in that tree, Ran

Meet your new fabulous pet Monkey

Randy: It's just a squirrel

Not just any monkey. A small monkey!

Randy: Yeah. So, like I was saying

Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it

I need a pet to keep up with me

Something awesome, something sneaky

With coolness that defies what the eye can see

Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can sneak

Randy: Ya think?

I have plenty of wonderful creatures who sneak around

Like a sweet cheetah or a giant loin.

Better, but less dangerous.

Fluttershy: I see. How 'bout an owl, or a mouse, or a tiger?

There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that

There are bears and dogs

They are both quite nice

Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat

Randy: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many

So many choices, and such riches aplenty

Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have if you ask me

Randy: The tiger is dangerous, but the owl I'm digging too

D'you have something in an orange striped owl?

Fluttershy: No

I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you

Randy: What to do, what to do. (gasp)

That him! That's it! That little baby fox

He's the animal which I find best

Hold a on a name how bout, Steve or bill.

No I l'll name him, Tess.

Fluttershy: Don't forget his goodies and bottle for when he's bitter

Randy: He's better than litter

The one who is awesome and Bruce

Randy: Just like me

Randy Can't settle for less, cause he's the best

So a adopted he will be

Randy: he's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet

In the world for me

Both: May the fun begin

And he is the best!

"Whoa did I just…" Randy said.

"Sing yes you did"

"Randy, Randy come on let's go introduce Tess" Fluttershy said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day Randy and the others are having the pet play date, well twilight isn't there.

"Where's Twi she's missing the fun" Applejack said.

"Yeah" Randy said as he saw Tess playing with Wynona.

"RANDY"

When Randy heard his name he turned he saw Twilight running towards him.

"What"?

"I found a way for you to go back home"


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, okay we stopped them once we can do it again, SO WHOS WITH ME**

**Tell your friends, tell them to tell their friends, to tell their friends, to tell their friends, TELL EVERYONE**

**i don't want no sopa ruining our internet.**


End file.
